Bows, Arrows, and Little Kagome
by Chieri Masanori
Summary: UPDATED!!!!!! SCROLL DOWN TO FIND THE CONTINUATION!!!! a little argument with inuyasha and kagome goes back through the well to her own time. what she didn't expect was that the shikon no tama listened to her a bit to well....


Inuyasha is copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi.  Also the creator of Ranma 1/2.  oO;; I was supposed to be writing another story, but I suddenly got a strange idea.  So here I am, writing this one.  Hmm... wonder what Nee-chan will think... *giggles*.  ^_^

Bows, Arrows, and Little Kagome

By Chieri Masanori (Chieri_P@hotmail.com)  
Genre: Comedy All the Way!!

July 10, 2001 – August 26, 2001

"Geez Kagome!  You're acting like a little kid.  We have to go and find the rest of the Shikon no Tama shards!  What's wrong with missing your exams?  You'd have flunked anyway!"  Inuyasha had really put his foot in his mouth that time.  With a withering glare, Kagome walked off and headed towards the Bone Eater's Well.

"I'm going, and that's it."  How many times would she have to tell him that she had to go?  If she didn't go through with these exams, where would she be after this adventure was over?  _'Hopefully with him…that's…'_ she silenced her thoughts before they got any farther.  "See you in a week Inuyasha."  She climbed down to the bottom of the well, into her own time.

"WELL?!"  he said to the others.  They all stared at him, disbelieving.  "WHAT?!  Why are you guys staring at me like that?!  Quit being vegetables and get busy.  WE can find the Shikon shards without her."  They looked at each other, extremely doubtful.

"Hey Inuyasha, what if Kagome has to cleanse the Shikon piece?"  asked Miroku.  Immediately, Inuyasha turned on him.

"So what!  I'll find a way to cleanse it without bothering her high-and-mightiness over there in her world and her precious school."

"The Shikon shards can wait for now.  Besides, we… YOU … can always go and fetch her if we really need her."  Sango said sensibly.

Inuyasha growled, "I don't think so.  She made her choice, and it be better if she sticked to it.  Got it?"

Shippou replied to that with a snicker.

"Feh!  What's it to you, little dust-ball?" retorted Inuyasha.

"Watch it…DOG-TURD!!!!" yelled Shippou.  This brought on a connection of Shippou's head and Inuyasha's fist.

"You watch it."

"Why don't you just go and tell Kagome you're sorry already!  I want her back here!" Shippou whined.

"No… and you'll do well to listen to what I say."

Sango and Miroku kept the little demon away from Inuyasha and his fist, walking away from the dog demon.

"Hey!  Where are you going?!"

"Going to get some sleep, some of us need it you know…" Miroku said.  Inuyasha didn't say a word, but let them leave.  He leaned against the well, and left himself to his thoughts.

…back at Kagome's room…

She lay down in her bed, and thought back about Inuyasha.  "What kind of idiot calls me childish!  Inuyasha that's who… But he's one to speak, he's the immature one."  She rolled over, and felt the Shikon pieces press against her body.  "And all because of this." She said, touching the small bottle and thinking of its contents.  "If he thought I was bratty now, I wonder what he'd think of me when I was five."  Saying that, she fell asleep, drifting between memories.

… at the Bone Eaters Well (Sengoku Jidai Period)…

"Hey MISTER!!!"  a high voice said in Inuyasha's ears.  They twitched a bit at the sound of her voice, but he decided to roll over instead.  *tweak* *tweak*

"You gaki!  What do you think you're doing?!  Quit touching my ears!"  Inuyasha quickly got up and glared at the kid menacingly.  "How about you run along to your mommy, it's late and I don't want to baby-sit anyone."  The young girl looked at him speculatively, thought for a moment, and shook her head.

"Iie!  I'm going to stay here with you, funny-eared!"  she said laughing, then stomped on his feet and ran off to the side.

"Get back here you little puke-faced…" anger started growing within him.  Who was this gaki anyway?

"Watcha gonna do 'bout it, jiji-baka!!!"  with that, she ran off towards the village square.

"…Ji..Ji-BAKA?!  I ain't any jiji!!!!!"  he spluttered.  He ran after the girl.  "She can't be more than five-years old!  Geez, if she thinks I'm a jiji, whatever happened to respect for your elders?!"  (¬_¬  hmm…I could ask you the same thing Inuyasha-sama…)

The girl made a few funny faces at him.  "Can't catch me, jiji!!!  Too slooowwww!!!"  She ran off again, very much ahead of Inuyasha.

"How the hell is that little horror keeping ahead of me!" he growled.  As the girl was running, she tripped over a rock.  Her knee had become badly scraped.

"WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  Okaa-sannnnn!!!!!!" She clutched the wound.  Glaring at Inuyasha she said, "It's all YYYOOUUURRRR fault!"

"NANI?  You gaki! It's YOUR own fault, I wasn't the one who started to run."  He turned to go, but the girl looked up at him with such woeful eyes that he could feel them staring after him.

"Onegai…Help me?" she whispered.  Her eyes watered, and her lip started to tremble.

"Ah…geez… I can't believe I'm going to do this!"  he picked the girl up, and carried her to Kaede's.  She snuggled herself comfortably into his shoulder and started sucking her thumb.  _'When she isn't being a hooligan, she's pretty nice.  And her smell seems almost familiar….'_

"Ba-ba!!" he called out.

Through sleep bleary eyes, Kaede looked at the shadow in front of her.  "What is it, Inuyasha?  I know you chased off…Oh my!  The poor child!  Why didn't you tell me in the first place?  Set her down gently on the bed."  Kaede went to get a bandage and ointment, and a lollipop that Kagome had left.

"Here, you go, lick that, while I fix this nasty thing up, ok?"  She nodded, and sucked on the lollipop.  The girl closed her eyes as Kaede applied the ointment to the wound.  "You all right, child?"

"Hai…arigatou…baba." 

"Nani?!" Kaede turned towards Inuyasha, horrified.  "Did you do this?"

He looked at her with a surprised face, "Do what baba?"  after awhile, he understood what she meant.  "OH!  You mean if I made that brat become disrespectful, huh?"

"Hai, I'd like to know how!"

"Tough luck!  She's always been like that!"

The girl smiled at them, innocently.

"My child, what's your name?" the miko said quickly, disturbed by a sudden thought.

"Kagome…"

Kaede nodded glumly, apparently her suspicions were right.

"Feh!  What a liar!  There can be PLENTY of Kagomes around too." he said uneasily.  That couldn't be HIS Kagome, she was so polite, so sweet…But what a laugh if it were!

"And your family name?"

"Higurashi… hey baba!  I don't see the point to asking me all these questions!  I want to go home to the shrine now!"

_'Still, I bet Higurashi is ALSO a popular name… and they must live in this village too… or some shrine here…' _Inuyasha thought.

"Why don't you just sit back down onto the bed…" Kaede said gently, placing her hands on the girl's shoulder.

"Iie!  I will not SIT DOWN!!!"  screamed Kagome at the top of her lungs.

*Thump*

Inuyasha had once again been prey to that horrible word.  "Itai!  Kuso, this kid has to be Kagome!  Haha!  That's funny!  Kagome's acting worse than she said *I* did!"

"What do you mean jiji???!"  Kaede glared at him.

"That's what I mean!  And she even thinks you're a jiji… instead of a hanyou."

The young girl's eyes opened wide (kinda like… OO;;)  "A REAL hanyou!!!!  Cool!!!"  she stood up on the bed, and launched herself into Inuyasha.  He caught her, wanted to drop her, but she grabbed his ears. *yank* *tweak* *yank* *tweak*  "BONZAI!!!!" Kagome said as she gave his ears another quick pull.  All the while, he was trying to rid himself of the pest.  "Are you really supposed to be so busaiku?"

"GGYYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!  Get the little monster off of me!!!"  He started running around the room and tried shaking the girl off.

"Go horsey!!!!"  Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, yanked off Kagome.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  He grabbed her by her shoulders, making her face him.  Kagome blew a raspberry at him, and bit his right hand.  Gripping the aching hand, he cursed, automatically dropping her.

"HORSEY!!!" meanwhile she kicked him in the shins.

"DAMMIT!!!"  he said, rolling on the floor.

"Teiryuu!!  Yamete!!" Kaede yelled at the both of them, they turned around,

staring at her.  "Now, SETTLE DOWN!"  They gulped, and did as she said.  "Kagome, dear?  Do you remember what you did today?"

"I was coming out of the well…. and I landed on top of jiji over there."  She rudely pointed at Inuyasha.

Kaede couldn't help to laugh at this.  Never in her life, would she have thought that Inuyasha would be insulted continually, and yet, never lift a finger against the person.

"Shut up you little snit.  I ain't no jiji!  I told you that already!"

She smiled up at him with a twinkle in her eye.  Opening her mouth wide, she let out several…verses… of…mus…sound, at the top of her lungs.

"Inuyasha-_jiji_!!!!!  _Jiji-BAKA!!!_  My Jijij-_baka!!!!_"  Kaede smiled weakly at the attempt to sing, and although wanting to cover her ears she withstood it.  Inuyasha, on the other hand, immediately covered his ears in definite pain.

"Iie!!!!!!  Stop it!!!!!

"I don't think so, _jiji!~!!!!!_  Inu Inu Inu Yasha JIJI JIJI JIJI Yasha Yasha!!!!"  
she finally stopped, when in came Sango, Shippou, and Miroku came barging in.

"Hey!  Inuyasha!  What's that racket?!"  Shippou asked.  "Are you trying to howl to the moon?"

-_-"--3….Inuyasha's fist…. ^o^ ….Shippou's face…. 

--3@.^…. Inuyasha's fist and Shipou's face connect!

"Ha!  That wasn't me!  That was KAGOME the GAKI over there!"  he jerked his thumb towards the little girl.  She stared at the newcomers with round eyes, sucking her thumb.

"Umm… Inuyasha, have you lost your eyes?  That ISN'T KAGOME!  Kagome is much taller, more beautiful, and went to take her exams."  Miroku said.

"What was that you said?!"  Kagome shrieked.  She ran over to Miroku and stomped on his feet.  "I AM Kagome and you called me ugly and short!"

"Err… Kagome?  But… nah!!!" Miroku said.

"Miroku, you must be blind yourself, she looks like a younger version of Kagome if you haven't noticed.  And NEVER tell a woman that she's ugly nor a young one that they're short."

"Exactly!" Kagome smiled up at Sango.  "I think I'll get along with you!"

Sango grinned, "Of course!  We women should stick together!"

Kaede intercepted them from further saying anything to upset Kagome, they ALL needed some rest.

"Everyone else step outside, and I'll explain some things to them."  To Kagome she said, "please, my dear, sleep tonight you're very tired."  Her voice was hypnotic, and as she said so, she curled prayer beads around Kagome's wrist.

"But I don't want…" ~_~zzZZZZZZzzz  she fell asleep as she started to protest.  Sango deftly picked the girl up and dumped her on Kaede's bed.

They left the dozing Kagome in Kaede's hut while they discussed things outside.

"She can't be Kagome-san!  Can she?"  Shippou asked.

"There's no denying it, I'm afraid, it seems that Kagome has turned into her younger self.  However, I have no explanation for it.  All we can do is wait I suppose, until she grows up or until whatever enchantment was set on her wears off."

"How are we going to handle her?  We'd be waiting for a LONG time for her to become her mature self, wouldn't we?" Miroku said, thinking about his poor trampled feet.

"Feh!  I say we leave her as is!  I think she deserves it!"  Inuyasha retorted.

A muffled, osuwari, was heard from within the hut.

*THUMP*

"Dammit!!!!!   She even DREAMS about hurting me!  Grrr…." He rubbed his sore rump.

Shippou laughed, "I think I like Kagome like this!"

…To Be Continued…

So what do you people think about this fanfic?  Tell me!!  Onegai???!!!!  Continue?  ^-^  I'll add the last part of the story after this ************** thing.  
E-mail me at: Chieri_P@hotmail.com  
  
  
*****************************************************************

~CONTINUATION~

The following morning, while the adults were still dozing, Kagome startled awake.  She thought perhaps, she could go find her own way home; it'd be a grand adventure for her.  "I'm going to need some supplies."  She looked around in the hut; there was some bread and a flask of water.  "Perfect!"  But what if she ran into any monsters out in the wilderness?  What would she do?  After a few minutes more she produced a bow and some arrows.  "I always wanted to try these out!"

She notched the arrow into the bow, testing out the fit on her.  Although the set seemed to be almost as tall as she was, she found it to her liking.  "Now I wonder if I can actually shoot with these?"  Looking for some place to aim, she walked outside and saw a tree she could use.  She aimed at a branch that had a piece of red cloth hanging from it.

*THWANG*

"IITTTAAAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" came a scream from the tree.

"Nani?  Is there a tree spirit in there?  Hello?  I'm very sorry." She whimpered.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?  That really hurt you know.  I don't see why I shouldn't devour you right now."

Kagome strained to hear the voice better, she had the odd feeling that she should know whom was talking to her.

"Onegai, don't eat me!  You can eat jiji-baka!  Or maybe fight him.  Just don't eat me!  Can't we just sit down and talk about this?" A streak of red and white fell from the tree.

"Kuso!  I told you I'm not a jiji!!!!!  You gaki!"  He brushed himself off, hoping the kid wouldn't catch on to the tie between the O-word and his behind landing on the ground synonymously.

"Yes you are!  You act like one!  You talk like one!  You smell like one!  You look like one!…."  (And I'm sure that this could go on and on and on… ^_-)

Inuyasha was seeing red, making him look like Santa Claus.  He growled low, "she is just a kid, she is just a kid."  He kept telling himself.  And maybe if he said it enough, she WOULD seem like a little kid, instead of a pest.

"Hmm… jiji, can I just sit down and rest?"  Oh dear, that cursed word again.  *THWAP*

"GRRRRRRRR…. Never say that word!!" Inuyasha growled as he got himself up again.

"What word, jiji?  All I said was, 'Can I just sit down and rest?' What's the…"

*THWAP*

"I JUST TOLD YOU NOT TO!!!!!!"

"So… something in that sentence must make you hurt yourself like that…"  She pondered it a moment.  "Couldn't have been jiji, I've been calling you that for awhile now."

"I don't think you should…" 

"Can."

Inuyasha gave a toothy grin, nope.

"I just?" Inuyasha grinned wider.

"Down?" He looked at her, menacingly.

"Oh wait, I forgot a word…. SIT!"

*WOMP*

Kagome clapped her hands together, excitedly.  "I figured it out!!!  So if I say, OSUWARI (sit)…then you'll just… SIT!!!!  How simple was that, you're a dog demon… so obviously you would obey the word, OSUWARI!" 

*THWAP* *WOMP* *CRASH*

Inuyasha glared at her, that was THREE 'OSUWARIs" in one sentence!

"I'd shut up if I were you!"

"What are you going to do about it, jiji?"  Kagome teased.  "I mean, if I said OSUWARI really loud, you'd never be able to catch me, WOULD YOU?!" 

*CRASH*

"I wouldn't bet on that kid!" he leaped back up and started to make a grab for her.

"Inuyasha-jiji, you forgot… I can simply say, OSUWARI!!!"

*WOMP*

"ITAI!!!!"  That smarted; he hit one of the thick roots of the tree.  "I'll get you for that you brat!"  He ran even faster, just behind her.

"EEK!!!  OSUWARI!!!" she yelled out.

*THUMP*

"That's it, NOW I'm MAD!!!!" with the speed of his ancestors, he caught up with her.  Grabbing hold of her small body, he howled in his success.

"You know I can still say that word…" she gloated.

"If I go down, you go down with me, missy.  It's my rump, not my arms that take the fall." He smirked.

Kagome pouted.  "Oh come on, Inuyasha-sama… you wouldn't hurt little me, would you?  Wouldn't that be child abuse?" she looked at him with watering eyes, reminding Inuyasha of the Kagome he had lost.

"Now… you know I wouldn't…argh…" his eyes blazed, the little vixen, she was conning him into letting her go, well he wouldn't stand for it.  "You have no idea how cruel I was to kids of your kind.  If I wanted to, I could hang you from the top of this tree, while you screamed in terror."

She pouted even more, a single tear rolling from her eyes.  Suddenly, bursting from the trees was a tall, black-haired….IT WAS KAGOME!!!!

Inuyasha almost let go of the little hell-raiser in his arms.

"HEY!!! Who's THAT?!" demanded the brat.

"That's…Kagome…well you…you when you grow older…" Inuyasha wasn't so sure of himself, if that person walking towards them, then who did he have with him?

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, taking a few steps towards him, a smile displayed on her lips.  She frowned down at the little girl in Inuyasha's arms.  "What is that…… Wait a minute!  That's me!!!!  I mean, my younger self!"  She looked very puzzled.  "No wait…something's different…" She closed her eyes.

"Kagome… Is that really you?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Hai… but shush Inuyasha, I'm trying to concentrate." Inuyasha snorted at this, and thought to himself that she didn't seem to be thinking about much.

"Inuyasha, that's a youkai you have in your hands!  I don't know how it took on my younger self's form.  But I know you can destroy it by spanking it on the rump.  OH yeah, and I think it also has a shard." She said, wincing.

"You think?" No matter, he shrugged at that.  But he also wondered whether it would be painful for Kagome watching herself…well an image of herself being spanked.  The 'little Kagome' seemed to be sobbing.  Ah well!  His hand came down on her bottom with a resounding thwap.

"There we are!"  He looked around to find Kagome.  Now where did she go?   Instead, he found empty space where she had been.  That was strange; did she not want to see a 'child' be spanked?  It did after all resemble her, and he found some satisfaction in that.  There were a few times when he wanted to spank Kagome… and perhaps even kiss her, he admitted to himself.  Lost in his thoughts, it was a few minutes later when he felt the thing on his knee gain weight.

"What the…" Now he had the teenage Kagome sitting on his lap, how odd.  That was a pretty picture, Kagome sitting on his lap, looking dazed and confused.  Quickly, he kissed her, not even thinking exactly.  Kagome, numbly touched a finger to her lips.

"Inuyasha …what just happened?  The last thing I remembered was going home, sleeping.  Then …" and as if she just realized where she was, she gasped.  "WHAT AM I DOING ON YOUR LAP?! AND WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!" she screamed as she leapt from his lap.  "ECCHI!!!!!!!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!!!  Aren't you a youkai?!" he demanded.

"Oh great, now you're trying to …. Argh!!!  NO I AM NOT A YOUKAI! LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD HUMAN GIRL!"

"I beg to differ…"

"You infuriate me, Inuyasha!  And the last time I checked, you were a sane jerk, now you're INSANE."  A stifled laugh came from the bushes.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, forgetting she was yelling at Inuyasha.

"I dunno….but… I think I have an idea…." He bolted towards the bushes, and just as quickly, had a small furry thing in his right hand.

"SHIPPOU! What are you doing here?!" Kagome asked.

"I was watching you two…. And…." He changed himself into Kagome.  "…Getting Inuyasha to change you back.  Kaede finally figured out how to get you to become your normal age."

"What do you mean… 'normal age'?  … and how did you figure this out?" she asked suspiciously.

"Inuyasha can fill you in on the details." Shippou changed himself back to his normal self, and swung out of the bigger youkai's grasp.

"Shippou!!!!" he glanced at Kagome, she was getting very annoyed.  "Uh hey Kagome… yeah ummm…."

"Osuwari."  Inuyasha complied.

"Now explain."

 He shook his head; she wouldn't believe him!  "If I told you, you'd probably think I was either crazy, or lying."

"All right, you'd better explain well then, hadn't you?"

"Fine then!"  He told her about when he woke up, he found a little girl pulling his ears.  And how they had discovered that it was Kagome, but younger.  And how she had made Inuyasha target practice.

"All in all, I thought you were a total brat, Kagome."

She gave him a strange look.  "That doesn't sound like me, when I was younger everyone said I was a perfect angel."

He scoffed, "They probably said that so that they wouldn't feel the wrath of Kagome the Gaki."

"ARGH!  Inuyasha!  I'm serious, just ask anybody!" he laughed at her.

"You know I would too."  She grinned at him, impishly.

"So who would you say you liked better?  The bratty me?  Or me now?"

"I'd have to say, the you now has some good points, but….."

"But?!  WHAT?!" oh yeah, she was angry now.

"The younger you was more…… more……"

"MORE WHAT?!!!!!"

"Bratty that's for sure, but that's not it.  Strictly speaking, you ARE the same Kagome… So I'd have to say that…. I like the both of you, which sums up the whole you."

"Oh Inuyasha! That was so sweet!" she kissed him on the lips, fervently.  He grabbed her by the waist.

"Yes, I think I might be liable to think I like the younger you." He started, and then he felt her pulling away from him.  "However, the younger Kagome couldn't kiss me…." He kissed her passionately, until she fell into his arms.

"I love you Inuyasha…" she breathed.

"I love you too Kagome, no matter how bratty you may be."

DONE AND DONE!!!! ^________________^  Any comments? Besides my forgetfulness that is.

  
*****************************************************************

English Translations for Japanese words:  
(I knew I forgot to do something *sweatdrop*)

SOWEE (sorry) ^_~  
Japanese                 -          English

Gaki                             brat/kid  
Shikon no Tama            Jewel of the Four Souls

Iie                                no

Hai                               yes

Jiji                               disrespectful way to say granfather

-baka                           idiot/dummy

Okaa                            mother

-san                             usu. a sign of respect to a family member or a stranger

Onegai                         please

Ba-ba                          disrespectful way to say grandmother

Arigatou                        thank you

Nani                              what

Miko                              sorceress/shrine maiden/priestess

Busaiku                          ugly/deformed

Hanyou                          half demon

Itai                               Painful/Ouch

Kuso                              Sh**

Teiryuu                           Stop

Yamete                          Stop ????- not sure though

Osuwari                          Sit

Ecchi                             pervert

Oh!!! :) REMEMBER TO E-MAIL ME!!! Or Review!!!! ^_^ Thanks to Laz, lol, you put me up to some of this, remember that!


End file.
